Year of the Spark: November 5 to 11
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth makes a mistake, John has to convince her otherwise. Of course, mistakes don't always have to be bad. Sparky.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note (Steph7085): Hey guys!

Firstly, I would really like to apologise for the lack of posting going on this month, as you can imagine it is incredibly difficult to post a new story/chapter daily and we're doing the best we can, especially considering alot of people have dropped out. I hope you'll stick with us, I promise it will be worth it and I hope to be all caught up soon.

Secondly, this story came out of nowhere. I don't know how long it will be I'm just going to see how it goes. I haven't been writing much lately and have really fallen behind with my updates (if you're waiting for the second part to my other fic, don't worry it's coming) but I've been having alot of health issues and ended up rushing to hospital -sigh-. Hopefully this should cover the missing days we have. I know it's short, but it's a little intro and I swear the next chapter withl be longer.

Sparky will live on forever! Even if I have to write it myself, lol!

* * *

Casulties of Mistakes

By Steph

* * *

Lips crashed together hungrily as two bodies stumbled backwards, the first losing balance and falling onto the mattress, their lips not even separating for a moment as the other willing fell after. A gasp sounded and the body on top shifted, momentarily lifting upwards to gaze at the person beneath.

He groaned as she shirted beneath him and crashed down again, his lips swooping in confidently to take hers, leaving her breathless, hot, and shaking with need. Her fingers threaded through his hair, their tongues duelling, getting lost in the passion until all that was left was each other…

Elizabeth shot upwards, gasping as she was torn from sleep and from the single most intense dream of her life. Her breathing was laboured, her skin sticky and the hand grazing her hip was…

Wait a minute…

Her eyes drifted shut as her head bowed, she took a deep breath and told herself repeatedly that it was just a dream, a very intense, very realistic, very overwhelming dream that her subconscious was having trouble letting go of - she was not in bed with John Sheppard.

She glanced to her left and felt her rational thoughts abandoning her to reality. He was there, his nakedness barely concealed by the sheets that lay over his bottom half, fast asleep and looking incredibly peaceful. His hand unconsciously reached out for her and she flinched, shame and regret flooding through her. She had broken the one rule she swore she wouldn't and now the whole expedition could be affected.

Her heart sank and she felt panic overcome her once formidable control. She felt tears prick at her eyes and quickly blinked them back as she eyed the floor nearby for her clothes. Her hand furiously grabbed for the clothes and gently left the bed her hands swiping up the clothing on the floor and putting it on. She didn't even look back when she left his room.

-----

John drifted easily from his sleep and smirked as he remembered the previous night. Turning over so he faced her way he reached out only to find the bed empty.

"Lizabeth," he mumbled, his eyes blinking open and flickering around his room. The smirk fell away from his face before he stood and went to check his bathroom - nothing. His heart sank into his stomach, emotions raging a war in his eyes; hurt, disappointment, anger, bitterness and most of all determination.

TBC...

AN2 - If anyone would like to contribute to YOTS please don't hesitate to contact me or just mention is on a review. Idea's as well, lol. Sparky writers we NEED you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

John leant against the frame of Elizabeth's office door, silently watching her pretend to be absorbed in a report. He knew that she knew he was there; just like he could, she sensed his presence even before she saw him, and the way she shifted in her chair when he appeared at the door really gave it away. Taking a deep breath John casually shrugged off the frame and sauntered into the office as if nothing unusually mind-blowing had occurred the night before.

Without looking up from her apparently riveting report Elizabeth asked, "Yes Colonel, what can I do for you?"

"Since when do you call me colonel?" John countered, his eyebrow raising into his hairline. She glanced at him as he ran a hand through his hair, her eyes narrowing in warning. John was never any good with warnings, he wasn't going to change now.

"It is your rank," she supplied, refusing to meet his eyes. Her tone matched her look and if anything held more warning than before. John merely smirked, placing his hands flat on the desk and leaning over until his face was mere inches from hers. His eyes net hers boldly, every emotion he was experiencing on display. Elizabeth blushed and lowered her eyes, breathing out heavily.

"I'm not going to let you run from this Lizabeth…"

"I don't know…"

He continued, ignoring her attempt to cut in, "If I have to I'll shout it in the gate room, sing it in the mess hall, hell, I'll even contact the SGC. I'm not going to back down from us. Lizabeth…" She met his eyes again and the tension hit like a Wraith stunner, slowly, so, so slowly pulling them together. They were so close they were breathing each others air.

"Elizabeth, I need you to come look at something," Rodney demanded as he strolled into the room his eyes completely focussed on his data pad. Elizabeth shot up from her chair and turned to the bookcase behind her while John just sat in his usual position: the corner of her desk. Rodney was oblivious to it all, however when he didn't receive an answer he pulled his eyes from his data and looked toward the desk, annoyance present on his face He noticed John first.

"Oh, you're here," McKay scoffed at John. "I need you to come to." The scientist then started to march away, his attention already back on the data pad. He paused when he realised they weren't following.

"McKay," John groaned.

"Please," the scientist offered.

-----

They had looked at everything McKay 'needed' them to see immediately and Elizabeth had even managed to act as if nothing between them had changed, John wasn't as convincing and Rodney pounced on him as soon as Elizabeth left to return to her office, no doubt to hide in another report.

Rodney pulled a strange face, something between wounded and confused.

"What McKay?" John huffed playing with some random piece of ancient technology the scientist still had on his desk. Rodney snatched the piece out of his hands and moved it a safe distance away glaring at the Colonel.

"When did you and Elizabeth sleep together?" He asked curtly causing Johns face to fall into shock.

"What?" He spluttered, standing up and pacing in front of the desk his eyes.

"Oh come on, I know I'm not the most observant person when it comes to people, and that's only because I'm thinking of important scientific information that could save…"John glared. "Anyway, you and Elizabeth are usually on the same level, you know, like always on the same page, best friends and all that. When she was in here, you barely even spoke, not even an insult aimed at me and she looked miserable. Then there was that almost kiss I interrupted," Rodney explained smugly before turning serious, "If you've hurt her I'll try to hurt you, and there are others here that won't have to try."

John huffed and shook his head, sinking into the seat across from Rodney. "McKay, I'd hurt me if I hurt her, but it's not me this time. I swear."

"And I believe you," the scientist told him honestly, looking thoughtful. "So I was right then…you did sleep together?"

John barely nodded but gave his friend a warning glare.

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?" McKay questioned impatiently. "I don't like it when you two aren't speaking. You have a worse attitude than a Wraith and Elizabeth hides in her office until Carson orders her on medical grounds to leave. Oh God, I feel as if my parents are fighting," Rodney moaned.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm going to fix it. I've just got to get Elizabeth to let me."

"Maybe…" Rodney began, then looked down. "Ask Teyla. Girls always know what to do, and Teyla, she's been trying to get you together for months now."

"What?"

"Just go," Rodney ordered shooing him out of his lab. "I've got work to do, do I look like an agony aunt to you. Don't even bother trying to insult me now it would be pathetic when you look like a wounded love struck puppy.

John felt like arguing, but some things - Elizabeth and their relationship especially - were more important.


	3. Chapter 3

Casualties of Mistakes - Chapter 3

By Steph7085

John watched from the doorway as Teyla and Ronon whirled around each other, the echo of the bantos rods covering their laboured breathing momentarily. John couldn't help but shake his head in awe; it was so fast, brutal and utterly deadly that he couldn't help but appreciate it. Ronon aimed low but Teyla blocked it , spinning around so that she was facing John.

"John," she grunted as Ronon dodged and blocked another attack. The Satedan grunted his greeting before he ran forward attempting to manoeuvre Teyla into a corner. She dived out of the way, rolling to her feet quickly, and taking a defensive stance.

"Hey guys," John offered, walking to a bench and plonking down on it. He smirked as Ronon and Teyla glared at each other, Teyla's turning more fierce until Ronon finally shrugged and dropped his rods to the floor. The Satedan swiped a bottle of water from the floor and joined Sheppard on the bench.

"I was winning anyway," Ronon muttered, still out of breath. Teyla, who had placed her rods neatly to one side narrowed her eyes at her sparring partner as she moved to stand before her team mates.

"I believe the correct Earth-term is, 'you wish'," Teyla retorted, her lips twitching. John laughed out loud, ignoring Ronon's glare.

"Shut up Sheppard," Ronon growled, taking a swig from the bottle in his hands before he smiled evilly. "How's Dr. Weir?"

John's eyes widened, "Uh?" He looked between his two friends and groaned. "McKay called up here, didn't he?"

Teyla looked at John sympathetically. "He did."

"Damn it, I'll kill him," John declared as he tried to stand. Unfortunately for him Teyla pushed him back down.

"He only wants to help," Teyla stated, defending Rodney's actions.. She glanced at Ronon before meeting John's eyes. "As do we."

John shifted uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, but…"

"I could always beat it out of you," Ronon offered gruffly with a shrug. John huffed a laugh as Teyla sighed, finally sitting next to John on the bench.

"You could try," John agreed, "but I probably wouldn't be up to talking after that."

"John, who would you normally talk to when you have a problem?" Teyla asked kindly. John looked straight ahead, an ironic smirk on his lips.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he replied. He glanced to his left when Ronon grunted.

"Then do you not think you should be talking to her," Teyla offered.

"Been there, tried it, got the rejection," John muttered sarcastically.

"Look Sheppard, you're moving to fast," Ronon told him, gaining everyone's attention. He scowled slightly but continued anyway. "You both knew it would happen, but knowing and acting are different. She needs a chance to get used to it. To get control again."

Teyla smiled softly at Ronon, adding her own thoughts. "Elizabeth is not a person to undertake things lightly." A thoughtful look crossed John's face.

"Ya think?" John questioned. "So I should just wait, give her some space."

"Yeah," Ronon nodded, his eyes meeting Teyla's as he grinned at her causing her to blush. Not that John noticed, he was to busy staring ahead. "Worked for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Causalities of Mistakes - Chapter 4

By Steph7085

Elizabeth sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day; she was tired, sick of reports, and more than a little bit guilty. Gently placing her data pad on her desk she stood and made her way over to the large windows over looking the gate room. Her eyes instantly fell on John who was facing Rodney at the bottom of the steps, obviously arguing about something. John had his arms folded and a look of exasperation on his face while Rodney was gesturing madly, his face red and looking irate.

As if sensing her gaze John glanced upwards, smiled, then rolled his eyes whilst tilting his head towards Rodney. She couldn't help her lips upturning in response, giving him a small wave before she turned back towards her desk. She contemplated going back to work for all of two seconds before she dropped onto the small sofa near the door, her thoughts returning to the other night and a certain air force colonel.

Thankfully, apart from the morning after, John had stepped back. She didn't know what had prompted his change in approach, but she was grateful. It gave her time to think about everything that had happened between them. She didn't regret sleeping with him, in fact she had enjoyed the experience, a lot, but she felt as if it too much, too fast, and her mind was desperately trying to catch up.

John made her feel like a teenager, all out of control and floundering in feeling. Not that it was a bad thing, it really wasn't, but it wasn't what she was used to. She huffed slightly as she rested her chin in her hand and leaned her elbow on the sofa arm, her eyes glancing back towards the gate room, to him. Elizabeth was used to having everything planned and controlled, John… was the opposite, and brought out a side of her she never really knew existed.

Thinking about it now made her stomach butterfly and she felt guilty for how she had acted.

"Elizabeth, can you tell that…" Rodney ranted as he marched toward her desk, stopping when he noticed she wasn't sitting behind it. He spun around furiously, finally finding her on the sofa. He took one look at her expression, sighed, threw his hands up in the air, and rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose, "Hello to you too, Rodney."

"Haven't you sorted this out yet?" He groaned. Elizabeth's second eyebrow joined the first and she tilted her head, gazing at him speculatively. Rodney folded his arms and glared.

"What do you need Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, completely ignoring his implications.

"What I need…umm, let me think," he stated sarcastically, "oh yeah, how about my two best friends actually acting normally for once. Maybe Teyla was right, we should lock you two in a damn closest," he muttered, before throwing his arms in the air and marching to the door. "Maybe then I could get some work done around here."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she watched Rodney storm out if her office, still muttering to himself and glaring at everyone in his path. Rubbing her temples she turned back to her desk, resting her hands on the surface as she leant forward. A tap on the door behind her drew her attention and she straightened, knowing who it was without having to look.

"What's he done now?" John asked, humorously. She could picture the smirk and his posture; hands in his pockets as he rocked on his feet. Well, she thought to herself, it's now or never.


	5. Chapter 5

Casualties of Mistakes - Chapter 5

By Steph7085

"Oh, you know, just being Rodney," Elizabeth replied, finally looking at him over her shoulder. She smiled, fully turning around to lean on the desk, arms folded as she met John's gaze. She couldn't hold his gaze for long though, her eyes falling to the floor just as her arms dropped to her side. The silence should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. Even so, she decided her office was not the place for this discussion.

"You know, I really feel like getting some fresh air," Elizabeth told him, meeting his eyes again.

"You work too much," John said simply. "Balcony?" She nodded and he waved for her to lead the way, not really giving her enough room to manoeuvre passed him. They made it to the balcony and when the cool breeze hit her, she couldn't help but take a deep breath. Walking over to the railing, she rested her arms on the top and looked down. John immediately took his place beside her.

"I haven't been fair to you John," Elizabeth stated softly, turning so that she could see his face. John mirrored her, his eyebrows raising as he nodded in acknowledgement. In return she rolled her eyes, giving him a nudge with her shoulder as her gaze returned to the horizon. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand…I think," John told her teasingly, though there was a hint of hurt in his tone. Elizabeth slowly straightened up and absentmindedly placed her hand on his arm after he stood as well, hands in pockets.

"John I…" She looked away and bit her lip, her hands going to her hips as she sighed in frustration. John chuckled causing her to mock glare at him. "I do…care for you," she admitted, "a lot more than I should, and what happened the other night, well…I don't regret it. It just, I…it all…"

John took a step forward , stopping her flailing hands as he gripped them with his own.

"It all happened too fast," he finished for her. His gaze turned tender even as his custom smirk formed. "I'm not used to seeing you so flustered."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes even as she squeezed his hands in return. "John…"

"Hey, I don't mind…It's kinda cute," he teased, releasing one of her hands to tuck her hair behind her ear. She smiled softly. "So…how about we try it slow this time?" John suggested.

Elizabeth's smile turned impish. "Try what?" Elizabeth asked, all to innocently causing John's grin to deepen.

"Well, what we did the other night…" John retorted cheekily, earning a swat. "Or, how about I take you on a date?"

"A date?" Elizabeth pretended to ponder for a moment. "I think I'd like that."

"Me too," John muttered, tugging her closer. Elizabeth looked up at him, her arms going around his neck. John took the hint and leaned over until their lips met gently. It was barely a whisper of a touch, and it ended all to soon as John quickly pulled away, walking to the door and leaving Elizabeth staring at his back. He grinned over his shoulder. "Tonight at eight. I'll pick you up," he told her.

"Yes Sir," Elizabeth agreed, giving him a mock solute as he reached the door. He stopped just before it opened.

"And Lizabeth…I care for you too, a hell of a lot more than I should," he added before he walked through the door, leaving Elizabeth standing alone on the balcony, a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Casualties of Mistakes - Chapter 6

By Steph7085

"Why have we ended up doing everything backwards?" Elizabeth asked, giving herself a once over in the mirror as she ran her hands over her 'classic' black dress. It skimmed the tops of her knees and fitted in all the right places; at least that's what Teyla told her.

"Because you are both frustratingly stubborn people," Teyla explained, standing to one side of the mirror and casting a critical eye over her friends outfit, she smiled.

"Is it ok?" Elizabeth asked nervously, fiddling with the hem of the dress.

"It is more than ok. I think John will be very impressed," Teyla encouraged, her lips curving into a smile.

"I can't believe I'm this nervous," Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking her head at herself. "I mean, it's John. He's my best friend, and…"

"It is going to be fine Elizabeth," Teyla told her. "John is probably even more worried than you."

The chime sounded and Elizabeth's head shot around to the door, her eyes widening in panic even as Teyla pushed her towards the door, disappearing into the bathroom to leave Elizabeth alone. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth tugged at her hem, ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door.

"Hey," John greeted with a smile, his eyes roaming down her body before meeting hers.

"Hey," she replied softly, stepping out into the corridor and surreptitiously glancing at him. He was wearing a black shirt and some nice jeans, his hair looking as scruffy as usual. He waited until she was a few steps in front and admired the view form behind. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Do I reach your approval Colonel?" She teased, glancing over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. John smirked as he walked forward.

"Definitely," he nodded, gently placing his hand on her back and guiding her forward. All her nerves melted away as she glanced at him curiously.

"So, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you," John replied, smiling at her narrowed eyes. His hand grabbed hers and he laced their fingers together, swinging their arms playfully. "It's a surprise."

Elizabeth was about to respond when Rodney appeared around the corner, his eyes focussed on the data pad in his hands. Luckily for them he looked up just in time and stopped before he ploughed into them. He opened his mouth to berate them, but stopped as his eyes took in their dressy clothes, close proximity and linked hands.

A smug smirk formed on his lips. "It's about time," he muttered, before walking around them and continuing down the corridor. Elizabeth and John glanced at each other in surprise before following the scientist with their eyes, then back at each other again.

"Oh God, get a room already," Rodney complained before he rounded the corner, leaving them alone. John shrugged and tugged at Elizabeth's arm. They had a date to complete after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Casualties of Mistakes - Epilogue

By Steph7085

_One Year Later…_

John sat at the bedside, his forehead leaning against his hand that held hers. She had been unconscious for days now, and in all that time he hadn't left her side. His throat constricted again as he glanced upwards, his eyes lingering on the bruises that marred her face, before dropping down to her hands. Her wrists still had marks from the rope that was used to bind her hands together. His fist clenched unconsciously.

It had been a simple mission, or at least it had appeared that way, until a rebel fraction of the town decided that they wanted some of their people released from the prison, and the towns Governor to step down. The rebels thought that the best way to do that was to take the new allies leader hostage. Of course, the Governor refused and so they had taken their anger out on Elizabeth.

That was their second and most fatal mistake.

John and the team had tracked down their encampment and stormed through it. John, so focussed on saving her, so angry at all of them for even daring to take her, that he left anyone who got in his way injured or dead, all he could remember was Elizabeth's screams through the audio. When he had found the leader he had him by the throat and slammed into a wall before the man could even speak.

Blue had coloured the guys face before John even let go slightly, letting him take in enough oxygen to keep him alive. Of course the guy had told him everything he wanted to know, and after he had knocked him out cold, John took off at a sprint to the small house the leader had gestured to.

That's where he had found her, one arm holding her up as she hung limply from the rope secured from the ceiling. Everything had been a blur after that. The relief he felt at finally getting her back, and finding a pulse when he was so afraid that he wouldn't made him sink to his knees, after he freed her from the bounds, holding her close.

He gripped her hand again, his thumb caressing the back of her left hand as he straightened up, leaning back in the chair. That was when her hand moved. His eyes instantly shot to hers, just in time to see them flicker open.

"Hey you," John said breathlessly, practically leaping out of his chair to get closer to her. He settled for leaning on the edge.

"Hey," she whispered back, her voice hoarse. She instantly tried to sit up.

"No moving, just rest," John told her, lifting their joined hands to rest on his lap. She gripped his tighter, a small, but weak smile on her lips.

"Yes sir," she teased before she grimaced slightly.

"You ok?" he couldn't help but ask, concern radiating from him. She hummed in response, tugging weakly at his arm until he stretched out along side her, their hands still joined and resting in-between them. Carefully, he place his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead before resting his cheek on her hair.

"Lizabeth…" he began. "Marry me," he whispered. Her hand tightened around his and she slowly pulled it over her waist so that his chest was against her back and their hands were resting near her chest.

"Ok," she replied, kissing his hand. He felt her smile, felt the smile forming on his own lips and knew that from then on, everything would be alright.

The End

Author's Note: Well…that story did not go the way I expected it to, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading, and reviewing (if you do J). x


End file.
